1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a composite heat conductive layer for transferring heat of an electronic component to a casing thereof for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components for electronic devices, such as CPUs (central processing units) for computers, generate heat in operation. The heat must be dissipated immediately, to avoid overheating and damaging the electronic component. A heat sink is mounted in a casing of the electronic device and thermally attached to the electronic component to dissipate heat from the electronic component.
However, the trend towards miniaturization of electronic devices leaves insufficient space therein for accommodating the heat sink. Thermally attaching the electronic component to the casing of the electronic device makes use of the casing for heat dissipation. Generally, the electronic component has high heat density. If the electronic component of the electronic device is attached to the casing of the electronic device, a hot spot is formed on the casing, adversely affecting the heat conductive efficiency between the electronic component and the casing, and making use of the electronic device uncomfortable for the user.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electronic device which can overcome the described limitations.